Heart No Kuni No Alec - The Son of Alice
by aurorald929
Summary: Alec is the son of decreased Alice Liddel. Alec used to listened to his mother's story about a world that was completely mad! But after her death Alec thinks Alice was mad. Until one day, Alec was kidnapped a rabbit-man! Thrown down a hole and ended up in Wonderland And the roleholders love Alec way more than Alice. Plus All of the roleholders are trying get into his pants. Yaoi
1. Prologue (12 years ago)

Prologue – (12 years ago)

Author's P.O.V-

_"__Do you want a story, Alec?" asked Alice looking at her six years old son, Alec adorably playing with some of his toys on floor near her feet. "Yes Mommy! I want a story!" exclaimed Alec flashing his cutest smile, so cute that Alice thought she die of a heart attack from overload adorableness that Alec was showing._

_Alec abandoned his toys on the floor, and walk to the couch where Alice sat. Alec was too short to climb up on his own, so Alice reached down and picked up the small boy. She sat him down onto her lap, Alec squirmed a bit but he settled down quickly. Alice waited until Alec calmed down completely then she spoke._

_"__What story do you want to hear?" Alice asked but she already knew the answer because that the only story that Alec and his siblings ever wanted to hear. "Mommy, I want heard the story about the mad world where people have clocks for hearts." Smiled Alec but suddenly his smile faded into a pout, Alice noticed Alec's pout and put a hand gently on top of his head. " What's wrong?" said Alice petting the boy's soft blond locks, Alec looked up at his mother. He had tears in the corners of his eyes, " I-It's that I can't r-remember the name of the story," Alec paused to wipe tears onto one of the sleeves on his shirt, then he spoke again. "A-And it's make me s-sad." _

_Alice's worried look softened into a smile, "it's okay Alec," Alice said placing a kiss on top of Alec's head. "If you can't remember the name of the story, you can always ask me. Okay?" Alec nodded._

_Alec opened his mouth to say something, but out of the corner of his eye he saw little white blob in a window. And when he tried to focus on it, the white blob disappeared, what was that? Alec thought staring at the window._

_"__Alec…" Alice's voice ripped Alec away from his thoughts, Alec looked up at his mother. She was smiling down at him, "Let's start the story, first thing the name of the story is…"_

"ALEC!" Shouted an unknown voice.

* * *

**Whoa! A cliffhanger already? Well, yes please leave a review and i'm started the next chapter ; ) Bye~**


	2. Forced down the rabbit hole

**Hi again! Here's a new chapter, sorry if there is grammar error because I write this chapter at 3am, so yeah! Enjoy and leave a review, Bye~**

**Warning: foul language, sexual harassment, perverted thoughts, and Yaoi (in later chapters...) **

* * *

**Chapter one – Forced down the rabbit hole**

12 years later…

(Alec's P.O.V)

"**ALEC**!" Screamed a voice. It was the voices of a man, who it belongs to I don't know. But maybe it's just my imagination, so I didn't bothered to open my eyes to see. But maybe it's my brother, Blake who came to visit with his wife, Lena. And he is trying to find me. The probabilities are that Blake is here and wants chat with younger brother for awhi-

Suddenly, a soft warm hand gently cupped my face! Blake would never do that to me! He would have the nearest stick and hit me on the forehand then tell me to get off my lazy ass. Yeah, he was a wonderful older brother.

"Alec, time for wake up!" said the male voice. That voice didn't belong my brother, then…who is talking to me? I felt my eyes lids trying to resisting open but the resistance did not hold out that long. I slowly opened my eyes; I wanted to know who is talking to me so softly and sweetly. It's…its…kind of creepy.

When I fully opened my eyes, I was staring straight into red eyes. A man with white hair and the red eyes I was staring at. Hovered above of me. I move my eyes from his eyes to the bunny/rabbit ears perched on top of his head, who the hell is this guy? A cosplayer, maybe.

The man smiled down at me "Good afternoon, my dearest love," Wait, did he call me 'his love' I never met this guy my life, has he been stalking me? Since also he said my name without introduce myself.

"How do you know my name? Are you my stalker?" I asked since I already freaked out this guy know my name and touching my face. The rabbit-man frowned at my question, reply "of course not, I know your name become you are my lover~"

Lovers? With this guy, Hell No! I rather died a virgin that be he's his boyfriend. "We are not lovers!" I growled at the man, but in response he said " feisty? I love it!" He started fanboying over me saying that we were soul mates, and that 'our' (more like his) love is undying. He starts twirling around like a lovesick anime character.

I found his rant annoyed and psychotic, but it was the perfect opportunity get away and call the cops on his rabbit's ass. I slowly stood and walked carefully towards my house, trying to step on a twig or dry leaves along the way.

I was least two yards away from my house, when two strong arms wrapped my waist, lifted me into the air and onto the man's shoulder. The man looking up at me and pouted, "Oh Alec, I see you are restless? So I think we should go now," The man pulled a clock and checks the time. " Hmm…we are already late," He mutters. Late? For what! Kidnapping people party!

The man started run fast towards the rose garden, unfortunately for me since when he ran. His shoulder press into my stomach cause a bit of a stomachache, "There it is!" The man said. I craned my neck to he was talking, a massive hole placed neatly my family's rose garden and the man was headed straight towards it. " WAIT! What are you doing!" I cried. I don't die yet! Also I don't die with HIM!

As we got close to the hole, the man started to slow down. I sighed with relief, maybe he's not a complete idiot and just did that to scare me which work since I almost piss my pants …twice. But I spoke too soon, when my worst nightmare became true.

He jumped into the massive hole.

The man gripped me hard and I started cussing at the man, which causes him into fanboy mode. " YOU MUST FUCKING MAD TO JUMPING INTO A GIANT-ASS HOLE!" I screamed at the man. The man give me a look, the emotions in the look I couldn't read because my life was flashed before my eyes.

"Alec, you see that we're all mad here!" The man chuckled; I was about ready to strangle him. Suddenly a bright white light engulfed us and I started blackened out but last thing, I see the man grabbing me and in his hand, was a vial with a heart stopper in it.

What is that bastard planning to do?


	3. Peter White dies from a nosebleed

Chapter two- Peter White dies from a nosebleed

_My vision blurred for a few seconds and then cleared, I was in a place that gray and empty. I saw no one or anything, just gray. Where am I? I thought and then another thought popped into my head, I am dead! I panicked. No! I can't leave my life and family behind, I already been to one too many funerals in my life. "You are not dead, Alec" whispered a voice, I flinched at the voice and searched around the endless gray. I saw nothing, "W-Who's speaking?" I said nervously. _

_ "__I'll met you soon, Alec," the voice spoke but much softened. The voice didn't answer my question, but I'm not giving up. "Wait! Where the hell am I? And who's that guy with rabbit ears that kidnapped?" I rushed; I felt on the verge of a nervous breakdown, Today has been quite stressful. The voice fell silence for a really long time. I feared that the voice already left. The voice came back again, breaking the silence. _

**"**_Alec, Every game has its game," Huh? Now the voice talking useless crap, which isn't helping the solution. "That didn't answer my question!" I cried, _

_And then the voice reply, "Those rules are cemented from the very beginning of the game, but it's time to wake up, Alec."_

_My vision blurred again, but wait, I'm not done here! I felt my eyelids grow heavy and I let them closed._

The sun almost blinded as my eyes opened wide. When my eyes finished focusing to brightness of the daylight, I could see a huge old stone tower directly in front of me. Cool! I finally (hopefully) get my questions solved, I was happy to finally to about to have my questions answered. I didn't notice felt two strong arms snaked around my waist, until the arms squeezed my waist cause me to yelp in surprise.

"Oh Al-Al, you are too cute!" I heard HIS voice behind me. Crap! I forgot about that guy, FFFFUUUUCCCKKK! "First thing, my name isn't 'Al-Al' it's Alec! And second, who the fuck are you!" I snarled at that man, I looked over my shoulder. The man was extremely close…no, wait his chest was pressed against my back, and my eyes travel down his chest (Not sexually!) He sat cross-legged on hard stone floor. I realized that I was sitting the man 's lap right now and probably when I was passed out too! Perverted rabbit-man.

"My name is Peter White," the rabbit-man Er, I mean Peter said. Peter? I think mom told once about never going anywhere with guys named Peter…Oh, sorry mom! I already broke that rule.

"Hey Al-Al, What are you thinking about? Maybe about our undying love for each other?" Smiled Peter, hugging me tighter in his arms. God, he's so annoying and touchy! I need to get away from him…but how… I got it! I'm going to make him into fanboy mode then I'll run through the stone tower and get a fucking restraining order on Peter!

I felt dig around in his pocket for something, and yes, I felt it because his hand was on my ass! " I found it!" Peter exclaimed pulling the vial! Oh No, not the vial! I need to start my plan…Oh I really going to regret this later.

I unhooked Peter's arms from around me, and I turned around to face him. Peter stared at me with curiosity; I continued to sit on Peter's lap. "Peter-kun…" I said in my cutest voice, I made eye contact with Peter. Well, here's go nothing. I pulled up my shirt, exposing my pale stomach to Peter "It's too hot here Peter-kun~"

I said slowly.

Peter still smiling stared at my stomach then at my face. Suddenly a trail of blood dripped down his nose then…

BAM!

Peter fall on the floor, he was unconscious. Yes! My plan …kind of work? But always, I can escape now. I pull down my shirt and got off of Peter's body, I took the vial from Peter too. Maybe someone will figure out what's in the vial.

I quickly walked towards the stone tower. I glanced over at Peter; he wore a creepy grin on his face like he thought of something dirty. Pervert! I hope you drown into your nose blood! I reached the door of stone tower and flung the door opened.

Finally I'll get my questions! (I probably shouldn't get my hopes up)


	4. The Clockmaker's encounter

**Hello everyone! I'm writing about that during the story of Heart No Kuni No Alec, I will be doing Questions and Answers with the role holders and Alec! So, If you have a question and leave your questions in the review section! Bye!~**

* * *

Chapter Three- The Clockmaker's encounter

(Julius' P.O.V)

It has been five years since Alice left Wonderland, back to her world. Leaving the roleholder shocked and upset, no one knows why her reason to leave. Maybe she couldn't strand for the roleholders fight over her or, from the constant sexual harassment she got over the three years she stayed in Wonderland.

Suddenly, I heard my door opened, "Ace, you are late agai-" I stopped. A boy with dark blond hair and crystal blue eyes stood in the doorway, he wore light blue sweater vest with a white buttoned-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows and gray skinny pants with black dress shoes.

He was also short and very young (Maybe he was around fifteen?) but what strikes me the most was the cunning resemblance to Alice.

The boy and Alice had the same hair color, the same face (but the boy's face was a little bit more narrow), both around the same height (Alice was about 5"2, and the boy looks around 5"4) The boy's and Alice's eyes were completely different, Alice had jade green eyes while this boy had bright crystal eyes that looked very alluring and…quite sexy…What am I thinking! Who is this boy anyway!

The boy sighed with relief and smiled, "Oh thank god! Sir, do you have a phone I can use? Also my name is Alec Liddel" I look at the boy confused, "Hello, my name is Julius Monrey and what's a phone?" I asked. This "phone" thing sounds familiar; the boy's smile faded into an annoyed glare. " You are fucking kidding, right?" Alec said, I shook my head "no."

Alec yelled storm of curses and started pacing back and front, " first, I'm kidnapped by a fanboy rabbit-man named Peter, second I talk with a voice in a world of endless gray, now I'm in a place with any fucking phones to call the police or my family, what's now! I know, I met a guy with fucking cat ears!" Alec ranted, for fifteen years old (Still not around his age) he swore like Joker.

"Peter White? So you would kidnap from your home?" I asked, Alec nodded and then said " He had this in his pocket," Alec reached into his pocket and pulled out the medicine of the heart! But it was full? Alec didn't drink it yet?

"Oh, yeah…I almost forgot! I have some questions, I need them answered!" Alec declared, I sighed staring at the clock down I was worked on before Alec came. "Why are you fixing that clock, Julius?" Asked Alec walking behind my desk and stood next to me. "That's my role in Wonderland," I said searching for my wrench, which was nowhere to be found.

"Wonderland! Like the story, my mom told me about when I was little?" Alec exclaimed, his eyes wide and full of surprise. Then, he stared down the vial holding the medicine of the heart. Did Alice tell him about the medicine of the heart? Alec uncorked the heart-shaped stopper and inched it towards his lips.

The vial touched Alec's bottom lip as he hesitated. Then he put his upper lip on the vial and he drank every last drop, "Gross! It tastes like my sister's cooking!" He gagged. His reaction cause me to smile a little bit, I can't believed how quickly I'm warming up to Alec even if we met a little while ago. There's something become him that I can't put my finger on!

Out of nowhere, a gunshot ringed out cause Alec to yelp and stumble backward, then I noticed my wrench on the floor as Alec stepped on it and slipped. I jumped out of my chair and grabbed Alec's sweater vest trying to keep him from falling, but instead pulling him from hitting the floor. Alec drags me along with him.

**THUD!**

I closed my eyes with we were falling, I landed my knees, I felt one of my hands on the floor and the other was against something warm and soft like skin. I shifted my hand a little bit, and then I heard Alec gasp. Alec gasped? Is he hurt?

I opened my eyes, Alec's hands cupped his face. His face was beet-red, "What's wrong?" I asked, Alec mutters something I couldn't hear. "What?" I said again. Alec uncapped his face and cried, "Your hand, Julius!" I looked my hands when one hand was on the floor while…. Oh. My. God!

My other hand was rested middle of Alec's exposed naval, and my knees were grounded next to Alec's hips. I blushed with embarrassment, really I wanted crawl into a hole and die right now!

I heard the door flung open, "Hey Julius, I have some clocks for…oh!"

Ace will never let me live this down!

* * *

**Damnit Ace! Ruining a perfect good scene! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave review. thank you**


	5. Note! Please Read

**Hello everyone!**

**While writing Heart No Kuni No Alec (don't worry, I still make more), I'll be starting a new fanfiction called Wonderland's Child! **

**It's a roleholders x OC but this time, my OC is a baby girl named Emily, And how the role holders are having their share of taking care of Emily!**

**The next chapter of Heart No Kuni No Alec should coming soon! : )**

**Thank you for reading Heart No Kuni No Alec (and kept reading!) if you have any questions about Heart No Kuni No Alec or Wonderland's Child. Please leave your questions in the review section, thank you again ( for 100th time) Bye~**


	6. Never follow Ace!

**Hello Everyone! Here's an another chapter! I'm sorry if here's errors because I stayed up all night trying to finish this chapter, But I hope you enjoy this chapter! Bye~**

* * *

_Chapter Four- Never follow Ace!_

**(Alec's P.O.V)**

"Hey Julius, I have some clocks for…oh!" said a voice, I turned my head. I saw tall man with light brown hair and red eyes like Peter thinking about Peter made me cringed. " Ace! It's not what it looks like!" Julius said, his face was red like a tomato, the man called 'Ace' fake pouted "Julius, you naughty man! Keeping the new outsider for yourself~" Ace smiled, his smile was fake.

Julius got off of me and grabbed the wrench on the floor. And flung the wrench towards Ace, Ace dodged the flying wrench, the wrench hit the wall behind Ace. "Oh! Julius getting mad?" fake-smiled Ace, why does he fake a smile?

I noticed I was still lying on the floor, so I got up off the floor and walked over to Ace. " Hi, my name is Alec Liddel," I said, " Nice to meet you Alec, and I'm Ace!" Ace said smiling (fake smile again). Maybe later I should ask why he does always wearing a fake smile. But since I just met Ace, it would be rude to ask.

"So Alec how is Alice?" Ace asked, I haven't talked about my mom since her death. Suddenly, there was a lump in my throat like I was trying not cry. My vision begins to glass over with incoming tears, so I looked down at the floor. No! I will not cry! Crying gets people out where, plus me starting to cry like fucking two years old in front of Ace and Julius, how pathetic! "Alec, are you okay?" Julius said. I glanced up; Julius sat at his desk, staring at me. His face was straight but his voice had hinted a bit of worry, "I'm fine, Julius," I said flashing my best fake smile towards him. "I'm just tired," I quickly added, I need to be alone for a while. Maybe there is a hotel somewhere for me to stay while I'm struck here (Damn you, Peter) "Julius, do you think Alec can stay here for a while since Alice used to stay here," said Ace.

I look at Ace, The more time I'm in a place with Ace, the more I get a yandere vibe from him. Like, his fake goofy smiles totally yandere.

"Alec, you can stay here but don't makes loud noises or yell curses," Julius said coldly. Wow, is it he's full of sunshine, smile and other crap like that. But if my alone time, I need to be nice and respectful after all, it's his home that I run into after the whole 'Peter kidnapping me and pulling into Wonderland' thing. "Alec, do you need find a bedroom?" asked Ace walking towards me.

I (fake) smiled again and reply, " That would be nice of to that, Ace!" I need to stay on my guard, because if Ace is yandere, he can decide to kill me in a matter of minutes. Ace's smile grew wider "Okay, lets go Alec!" Ace exclaimed, grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the door. I glanced back at Julius, who sat working silently not give two shits that I'm being dragged away by creepy-ass Ace.

Me and Ace continued walking, but my brain swimming deep in my thoughts so let Ace guided me to my new bedroom. How did Julius and Ace know my mom's name? Yeah, she told me stories of a place where people have clocks for hearts but my mom is a loon! But if she was mad or not, I always be her good little boy.

Even after her death….

I bumped into Ace's back, which brought me back to reality. I noticed that we were in darkness, it was nighttime and that we were in the middle of a fucking forest! "Ace, where the hell are we?" I asked trying to hide the panic in my voice, Ace turn around and facing me. Maybe, he does know how to get back! But why leave the tower anyway? Then I hear three words I really didn't want to hear.

"I don't know!" Ace smiled, I ready to strangle Ace if it wasn't that he had a sword, which I just noticed, making the solution more dangerous besides being lost in the forest at night! Now, I need to panic because I struck in the forest with Ace the yandere who has a fucking sword with him. I'm dead! I'm so fucking dead, now I will die a virgin! I started to pace front and back thinking that Ace is trying to murder me.

"Hey Alec, are you okay?" asked Ace, I stopped pacing and turn around to face Ace. Ace was sitting a green tent, staring up at me. "Where did that tent come from?" I said confused, when did he set up the tent? Or where did he find this tent? Suddenly Ace grabbing my hand cause to yelp in surprise and pulling me into the tent with him.

I landed into a sleeping bag; my face was buried into the sleeping bag's soft, warm material. I heard a zipper zip up; it was tent's door closing. I flipped my body over, so my back touches the sleeping bag. I guess this where we staying for tonight.

Ace started to take off the red trench coat he wears, I watched him as he unbutton the gold buttons on the trench coat then discard it messily to the side, then he unbuckled the belt that kept his sword on his hips and tossed the sword on top of his red trench coat. I blushed, why the hell I watching him undress! To break the silence, I started to ask Ace some questions.

"Um…Ace, Where do you work?" I asked warily

"I work at the Heart castle most of the time, and sometimes I work for Julius but that's a secret, okay?" Said Ace. So that's why Ace was at the tower, he must do odd jobs for Julius. I continued on with my questions.

"Is the heart castle is the most important place in wonderland?" I asked. Ace looked at me and started laughing out loud, that's so rude you red-eyed bastard!

"Sorry, That wasn't a knight-like thing to do, Al-Al," Ace smiled towards me, again with the creepy-ass smiles. Wait, this yandere asshole is a knight?! What the fuck!

"Wait Ace! You're a knight, how are you a knight? And don't fucking called me Al-Al, just you like Peter!" I growled. Even saying his name, I have the urge to find him and punch him in the face for kidnapping me!

Ace stared at me with confused then smiled "Alec, did you know I work with Peter at the Heart castle," So I will never visit the Heart castle, but I need to asked one question.

"What is Peter's job at the Heart Castle?" I ask, I wanted to know, it's not like I will go see that perverted rabbit anytime soon! I shouldn't jinx it.

"Peter's role is the Prime Minister of Hearts, while I'm the knight of Hearts plus there is the old ugly hag who the queen of Hearts!" explained Ace, So Peter is a prime minister…Fuck! Maybe I can avoid Peter by hiding in the forest or something like that. I yawned; wow I'm really exhausted, must be from the tons of stress I had to endure today.

"Well Ace, I'm going to bed. Good Night," I said taking off my shoes and climbing into the sleeping bag. "Okay! Night, Al-Al~" said Ace turning off the lamp that lit the tent, I heard him rustling in his sleeping bag and everything went quiet.

I let my eyelids dropped as I fall into a deep sleep, but before I completely fell into my deep sleep. Suddenly I felt a heavy thing lying on my chest, It kind of felt like a head…Ace's head. Ace 's head lay in the upper half of my chest, right on top of my heart. Was he listening to my heart? Or is he using me as his human pillow.

Either way I kill him for this! Maybe I should use his sword?

* * *

**OOOOOOHHHH! You go Alec! So I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please leave a review! See you soon, Bye~**


	7. I yell at a sickly pirate

**Hey Everyone! I'm Back, sorry that this new chapter took so long. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, Bye~**

Chapter Five- I yell at a sickly pirate

**(Alec's P.O.V)**

_I woke up in the world of the endless gray. Like before, there was no one expect for the voice I spoke to. Maybe I can ask the random voice how to get back home from this weird-ass place._

_"__Weird? That's very strong word, don't you know Alec?" came the voice, but this time from behind me. I turned around; a man was floating in FUCKING midair! " How are you doing that?" I yelped, I stared in awe at the floating man. The man had short (chin-length) silver hair; his right eye was cover by a black and gold eye patch. He look like a strange pirate, suddenly the man frowned and said._

_"__A pirate! I'm not a pirate, Alec!" _

_"__How do you know I called you a pirate?" I asked, who is this pirate man? Pirate-man sighed and looked down at me. His eyes were filled annoyance, was I pissing off the pirate?_

_"__First, I'm NOT a pirate! Second, I'm an incubus so I can read your thoughts." Said the pirate-man hovering close to me…Wait, did he say he was an incubus! Shit! I don't want to be alone with a male somnophilic demon! I noticed pirate-man was an arm-length away from me, crap! He's getting closer! _

_Shit. Shit! Think Alec! THINK! Maybe I could stall him before he… he,_

_"__Before he does what?" called Pirate-man seeming more interesting in my thoughts. I glanced at the pirate-man, and said "what's your name, pirate?" I added to 'pirate' to piss him off. _

_The pirate-man tensed up and said, "My name is Nightmare Gottschalk, dearest Alec." I flinched at 'dearest' which made me so angry that I grabbed the front of Nightmare's vest and pulled him closer to me until our faces were five inches away from each other, then I yelled in his face._

_"__DON'T EVER CALL ME DEAREST! I'M YOUR FUCKING DEARSET! YOU PIRATE INCUBUS, PIECE OF SHIT!" I yelled. I started breath heavily because I said my rant with almost all the air in my lungs. I glanced at Nightmare and tightened my grip on his vest; Nightmare's face paled into a sickly white and he opened his mouth like he was about to say something. But only thing that came out of his mouth was blood!_

_Nightmare coughed blood all over the front of my sweater vest! Damn, this was my favorite sweater vest! "What the fuck, Dude! You got blood all over me!" I shouted at Nightmare who dropped onto his hands and knees, blood dripping down his chin onto the ground. I quickly sat down next to him, "Nightmare! Are you okay? You stay here, I'll tried to find a doctor!" I said but Nightmare shook his head "No! I will be fine, trust me! Plus I hate doctors." _

_I sighed and looked around for something to wipe the blood on Nightmare's face, but since I'm in a place with nothing but two guys and one (Nightmare) just throw up on the other guy which was me. I looked down at my ruined sweater vest, and then at Nightmare…I can use my blood-soaked vest to wipe Nightmare's mouth. It was not the greatest of ideas but it will have to due for now._

_I stripped off my sweater vest and hold the blood-soaked material to Nightmare; Nightmare frowned at me as I wipe his face. Damn, he is just a little child "I'm not!" Nightmare grumbled into my sweater vest. I rolled my eyes and pull my sweater vest away from his face. "See! Your face looks much better without your bloody drool all around your face!" I smiled. _

_Nightmare blushed and turned his head; I saw a blooding pout on Nightmare's face. I laughed, man, he is such a child! "Alec…" said Nightmare staring at me, "Thank you for wiping my face and sorry about your sweater vest…" Nightmare started but I cut him off._

_"__It's okay Nightmare, I think I can wash most of the blood off and plus I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, today has been very stressful." I said placing a hand on Nightmare's shoulder, Nightmare smiled at me and said: _

_" __Thanks for apologize, Alec! I love you too." Wait! When did I say 'I love you' to HIM! Suddenly my eyelids grew heavy, crap I'm waking up! Nightmare pouted, "Well Alec it's time to wake up, I'll see you when you fall asleep," My eyelids close and deep slumber fall over me._

_You think he could have rephrased his sentence less stalkerish! _

**Wow, Nightmare! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will the next chapter as soon as I can. Please leave a review and Bye~**


End file.
